La dueña de mi sonrisa (Luancoln)
by Briandxd
Summary: Aveces la vida nos arrebata la oportunidad de estar con las personas por las que sentimos un fuerte sentimiento pero es también la vida la que nos trae nuevas oportunidades


**Prologo Una oportunidad**

El amor es un sentimiento que suele pasar cuando vemos a un individuo en algunos casos puede ser una persona de diferente genero o en ciertos casos personas de tu mismo sexo o ante tus posesiones materiales

El amor nos llega a todos tarde o temprano y aunque lo neguemos en mas de una ocasión tenemos presente ese presentimiento que nos hace actuar de manera diferente muchas personas suelen sentir mariposas en el estomago, otras personas actúan como tontos al solo ver a esa persona que les atraen y otros simplemente se quedan inmóviles cuando su persona especial les habla o simplemente los ve

Resumiendo el amor es algo que tarde o temprano tiene que suceder a cada uno de nosotros y en este caso el amor llego en la ciudad de Royal Woods

Específicamente en una casa de dos pisos encontrada en la avenida Franklin donde vive la familia mas conocida del lugar no solo por la cantidad de integrantes que habitan en ella sino ademas por todo el ruido que de ella sale pues teniendo a 13 personas viviendo en ella donde separamos a dos siendo estos los padres nos queda que ellos tienen 11 hijos (un claro ejemplo de que aquí siempre hubo amor para dar y compartir si ustedes me entienden)

Y bueno supongo que conocen a cada integrante de esta gran familia y si no es así bueno les daré una pequeña introducción de quienes son

Lori Loud, estudiante de preparatoria amante de su novio Roberto Santiago y jugadora de golf

Leni Loud, una joven distraída amante de la moda y buena costurera

Luna Loud, amante de la música y con gran talento para tocar todo tipo de instrumentos

Luan Loud, una chica bromista que suele volverse loca el día de las bromas

Lynn Loud Jr, una deportista que es muy buena para todo tipo de deportes

Lincoln Loud, amante de los cómics y mangas ayudante de sus hermanas y hombre del plan

Lucy Loud, pequeña gótica capas de pasar desapercibida por muchas personas que la rodean, habla con muertos

Lana Loud, amante de los animales, la suciedad y es una muy buena mecánica

Lola Loud, reina de los concursos de belleza, es el terror de su familia cuando esta enojada

Lisa Loud, niña prodigio amante de la ciencia, suele invadir la privacidad de los demás demasiado

Lily Loud, la pequeña bebe de la familia amante de su mantita y su jirafa de peluche

Y ya conociendo a la familia Loud (otra vez) podemos dar comienzo a lo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar

Resulta que al llegar el día de san Valentín o como muchos conocemos el día del amor y la amistad (porque tu sientes amor y ella amistad) donde los integrantes de la familia encontraron una carta dirigida para alguien de nombre L. L (y bueno todos en la familia tienen una L como nombre y apellido por lo que ya recordaran el lío que ocurrió ese día)

Pero al final resulto ser una enviada a Lynn Loud sr de parte de su esposa Rita Loud

Los chicos se decepcionaron un poco pero eso no les quito las ganas de hacer una carta para sus "amores secretos" y es aquí donde nuestra historia comienza a formarse...

Luan nuestra bromista conocida se dirige hacia su escuela mas específicamente al club de teatro donde su amor secreto mejor conocido como Benny ensayaba para lo que parece ser una obra escolar

La chica sin ser vista se esconde tras el escenario visualizando a su objetivo

Luan.- (vamos Luan puedes hacerlo solo dale la carta y espera a que la lea, todo es sencillo)

La chica se dispone a ir hacia donde esta su chico ideal pero antes de que pudiera entrar al escenario da media vuelta y sale corriendo nuevamente dentro del mismo, no sin antes asegurarse de que no la hayan visto

Luan.- *golpea su cabeza* (que es lo que pasa contigo Luan solo tienes que entregarle esta tonta carta y todo estará listo, pero y si el no la acepta y se ríe de mi y luego sus amigas llegan para reírse de mi y luego todo el mundo comienza a burlarse de mi por querer entregarle la carta al chico que amo, seré una marginada social y terminaré viviendo bajo un puente donde me pudriré siendo una vagabunda por el resto de toda mi vida y luego cuando casi muera el volverá para verme nuevamente y se volverá a reír de mi...

Espera estoy exagerando un poquito las cosas) *suspira* (porque es tan difícil hacer esto) *mira una caña de pescar* (ojala esto fuera tan sencillo como lanzar la red al agua esperando a que la presa muerda el cebo para luego traerla a la superficie atrapando tu primer pescado) *una idea surge en la cabeza de Luan*

La chica toma la caña de pescar donde luego pincha uno de sus lugares dejando entrar el gancho de la caña para luego con un poco de precisión y habilidad logra lanzarla cerca del chico el cual se asombra un poco al ver una carta en medio del escenario

Al intentar tomar Luan gira el cordel para que no pueda tomarla tan fácilmente, el chico reconoce la broma y la sigue hasta llegar donde la causante y para su impresión ve a Luan la cual estaba roja como un tomate, el chico quita la carta del gancho para comenzar a leerla

Benny.- vaya Luan me dejas sin palabras, no sabia que te gustara de esa forma

Luan.- hace tiempo que quería decirte lo que sentía, es solo que abecés la timidez me gana y cuando eso sucede no puedo actuar

Benny.- de cierto modo yo también siento algo por ti sabes, eres mi mejor amiga Luan y creía que el pedirte algo de esta clase arruinaría nuestra amistad, pero al ver que compartimos sentimientos podemos profundizar un poco mas en esta relación no crees.

Tengo libre el viernes así que dime ¿podemos conocernos mejor?

Luan.- ¡Si claro por supuesto!

Ejem, quiero decir, me gustaría

Benny.- muy bien entonces nos veremos el viernes en la cafetería cerca del parque

Luan.- entonces yo te veo ahí ok

Benny.- ok...

 **Árcade de Royal Woods**

Nuestro albino protagonista se escondía tras una maquina con el juego mas conocido de todos (pero no daremos nombres por copyright) mientras pensaba en como entregarle su carta a su amor secreto como lo es una chica de cabello naranja de piel blanca con un peinado que le hace recordar un poco a Leni y lleva en sus brazos unas pulseras de color negro.

Esta chica de nombre Paige se encontraba jugando el juego de baile que Lincoln solía disfrutar con Ronnie Anne "Dance dance Revolution".

El albino intentaba poner la carta en la mochila de la chica pero al estar en constante movimiento no podía poner la carta en su lugar, aunque al final pudo lograrlo

Antes de salir la chica se percató de la carta que había en su mochila y al ver como el albino torpemente intentaba salir del lugar esta se dirigió hacia el.

El albino al percatarse de esto choca con la puerta a la vez que se asusta al ver a la chica viéndolo fijamente

Paige.- ¿estas bien?

Lincoln.- no, digo si estoy bien gracias por preguntar, soy Lincoln por cierto

Paige.- Paige, me alegra que te encuentres bien.

Sabes paso algo curioso antes de que te fueras resulta que ahora que reviso mi mochila me doy cuenta de que dejaron una carta para mi y quería preguntarte, al tratar huir torpemente de este sitio y al ver tu reacción debo preguntar ¿esta carta es tuya?

Lincoln.- *suspira* si, esa carta es mía, hace tiempo que me siento algo por ti y quería saber si podrías darme la oportunidad para invitarte a salir

La chica al escuchar la propuesta del chico no supo que contestar, pensaba que podía decirle por lo que decidió aceptar la propuesta

Paige.- esta bien Lincoln cuando y donde quieres que nos veamos para conocernos mejor

Lincoln.- pues yo digo que sea aquí el viernes ¿que te parece?

Paige.- *finge una sonrisa* esta bien Lincoln nos veremos aquí el viernes

Lincoln.- *se retira chocando con la puerta* jeje, el viernes entonces

Y así nuestros dos protagonistas consiguieron una cita para el viernes ¿que les depara a Luan y a Lincoln en sus citas?

Eso mis amigos se responderá en el siguiente capitulo

 **Continuara**


End file.
